Lost love
by made up for me
Summary: Can Ginny move on after she has lost her true love in the war? Read and find out. Please review Please!


**AN: I don't know if it is my desire to have a finished story out there or what, but I have taken to writing a few one-shots. I like this story and it just came to me all of a sudden, so I have to capture it and write it down. So here you go, I hope you like it. It's just a story about Ginny Weasley and her love. Just read, it's kind of just here, so I hope you like it. Oh and don't be afraid to push that little _GO_ button at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything but the plot.**

It was the end of it all. The end of the struggling, the heartache, the pain and torture, but most of all it was the end of old loves; one love, a specific love.

Ginny Weasley stood in the pouring rain, the drops bouncing off of her fiery red head and down the brim of her nose. Tears mixed with the rain so that one wasn't distinguishable from the other. She cried. She cried for all those who were injured in the war, she cried for all those who lost someone, or those who lost their lives in the war, she cried for lost love, she cried for herself.

She remembered that night, the night when he told her he loved her, and then he was ripped away forever. The war was at its height and the Order was to strike at any precise moment. He took her aside to tell her how he felt incase he didn't come back. As he was whispering some of the sweetest things she had ever heard, she thought of how he almost wasn't there to get the chance.

Fighting for the Dark Lord had been too much, he couldn't take it. Even though his exterior showed him hard and heartless, his interior was quickly faltering. The looks on the faces of the many innocent victims was enough to tear him apart.

Or so that's what he told them. Shortly after he renounced his loyalty to the Dark Lord and chose to join the Order, most suspicions of him were dropped; except one Ronald Weasley's. No matter how much he pleaded, Rom would not believe it. In his eyes it was almost impossible. Something wasn't right.

Then the day when Ron found him and Ginny kissing in and upstairs abandoned bedroom, Ron almost killed him, but when he looked into his sister pleading eyes, his hatred began to diminish. From that day on they were an Item, Ginny and her love however, lingering not far behind so to protect his baby sister if needed was Ronald Weasley.

He clearing his throat brought her back to their discussion. He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face and looked lovingly into her eyes. He began again saying that he couldn't live without her, that she was the reason he woke up in the morning. Then ever so lightly he took her hands into his and looked her in the eyes, this time with more passion and innocence then before and said the three last words she would ever hear him say. _"I love you."_ Her heart felt on fire with love and desire for the man. She wanted to take him into her arms and say those words back to him, but she didn't get the chance. As she opened her mouth to reply, lights began to flash and screams were heard from outside the door.

Her lovers eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. The door swung open revealing and injured Ron, his wand pointed at her lover as a green light shot out of it. She fell to the floor beside him screaming his name. She glared up at her brother and yelled _"Stupefy!"_ He flew into the hallway unconscious.

She cradled her dead lover in her arms and even though it was too late she replied to his three words he had previously said with words of her own. _"I love you too."_

Ginny Weasley-Potter knelt before a grave and placed a black rose (his favorite) on top of the headstone. She ran a hand over the name on the headstone: _Draco Malfoy_, then let her sobs breakout once more.

He was a spy, only not for the Order, but against it. He worked for the Dark Lord to get information and the whereabouts of the Order's headquarters. His instructions were strict, get in, get the information, and report back to the Dark Lord. Only nowhere in his instructions did it say to fall in love. But he did. Ginny knew that that part was the only true thing he told her. In his pocket, after he was killed by her brother, she found a small velvet black box containing a small golden band with a beautiful diamond atop it. Inscribed on the band was '_Draco and Ginny forever'_.

Even a year later she wears that ring; the ring that was meant for her. The ring he was to give her. She wears it on a chain over her heart as a reminder of her first true love, her only true love.

Ginny kissed her hand then touched the ground she knelt on. Then she stood up, whipped away the tears, and walked into the arms of then man waiting on her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek as they walked back to his car. She looked back one last time at the gravesite and said "Goodbye Draco my love." Then she got in the car and drove away forever, away from her love, away from the traitor, along with her new husband, Harry Potter.

**Click Go! Thanks!**


End file.
